The Other Invader
by starryrandomicity
Summary: After another Invader is sent to earth to assist Zim with his mission, they have no idea what is ahead of them. Zim will learn he was hated, and Mynx will learn why she was hated, with a whole load of bad times ahead...
1. The Nightmare Begins Again

The Other Invader

Okay, I don't own Invader Zim, as much as I would like to, but Mynx and Nuk are my own creation. I apologise if anyone has already used these names. I swear I haven't seen these on any other Fanfic.

It was another ordinary day on Earth. Invader Zim was attending the local Skool, and the crazy, annoying, big-headed Dib was once again trying to prove that he was an alien.

As the skool day finally ended, Zim stood up and turned to head home. He was desperate to get away from Dib, who was being even more annoying than usual.

'Why don't you just leave me alone, Dib?' Zim said as he walked past Dib.

'Because I'm the only one who knows what you are.' Dib said, glaring at Zim.

'But no one believes you, so it's hopeless for you.' Zim replied, somewhat mindlessly. He would have enjoyed taunting Dib, but his thoughts were elsewhere. He was concentrating on his next attempt at Earth conquest, and how he would go about it. He walked home, ignoring Dib's annoying voice all the way.

He shut the door, leaving Dib to his rantings. His fun-loving robot, Gir was sitting on the sofa, watching TV.

'Master!' He cried, jumping up and running over to Zim.

'Yes, yes, it's nice to see you too.' Zim muttered as he pulled the robot away from his body.

Gir went back to the sofa and continued to watch the television, while Zim made his way to his lab.

--------------------------------

A sea of Irkens stood patiently, waiting for their leaders, the Tallest, to show.

After what seemed like an age, a platform came down. The Tallest, Red and Purple appeared, smiling broadly and waving.

When they reached the ground, they stopped waving and got straight onto what they were there to say.

Red spoke first. 'As you know, some planets have already been conquered as part of Operation Impending Doom II, but we want to speed up our conquest, so we have decided on sending one more Invader to each of the other planets.' He finished.

'So, we have selected some more soldiers to go to these planets and assist the other Invaders.' Purple added.

Behind them stood a row of rather proud looking Irkens, all looking thrilled to be sent to invade an enemy planet.

'And now, we'll begin assigning them to their planets.' Red said, turning to face the Invaders.

As they were assigned, It became evident that they maybe had too many Invaders.

Purple sighed as all the planets had been assigned an extra soldier, and one Invader remained.

'Now what?' Purple whispered to Red.

'I don't know…' Red muttered. Then he suddenly had a smile on his face. 'Send her to Earth.'

'With Zim? We don't even want that planet!' Purple protested.

'Yeah, but we might as well take it now, I mean now that we've sent Zim there.' Red said, looking at the invader before them. She had crimson red eyes, a long lilac cloak and black boots. She looked up at the Tallest, unsmiling.

'Invader…er…er…' Red began, not knowing her name.

'Invader Mynx-sir .' The Irken said. The serious look on her face told nothing. She was an Invader, ready to Invade and conquer an enemy planet. That was all.

'Yes…Invader Mynx.' Red started again. 'You will be assigned to planet Earth. You will assist Invader Zim in his mission.'

Mynx said nothing, but merely nodded and walked off with the rest of the Invaders to receive a SIR and get going. She was secretly thrilled, but her tough exterior showed nothing.

She boarded her ship, with her SIR, Nuk. Together they set off for Earth in search of this Invader Zim.

'Wonder what that Zim character's like.' Mynx said aloud, focusing on arriving safely. She prepared herself for what would surely be one of the most amazing- yet dangerous- experiences of her life, not knowing what would happen upon her arrival.

---------------------------

Zim stood in his lab, talking to the Tallest. He had just been informed that another Invader was coming to Earth to conquer it with him.

'…But I do so well alone!' Zim protested, staring at the Tallest.

'Yeah, sure.' Purple said. 'But we want to speed up our conquest so we're sending extra Invaders to the other planets. Okay bye bye.' The transmission was cut and Zim was left to stare at the screen.

'But they can't! I don't need anyone!' Zim complained. 'Well, except maybe Gir- but I can hardly class him as help.' He added. He decided to find out more about the Invader he had been told about.

'I wonder how good an Invader this "Mynx" is…' He mumbled before walking back upstairs. It was growing dark and he was tired. He flopped on the sofa beside Gir and without realising it, he fell asleep.

---------------------------

Mynx arrived at Earth. She glanced around, hoping it would be easy to find Zim. She eventually came across what appeared to be Zim's base and she landed there.

With a swift knock she stood at the door, in an equally terrible human disguise. She waited. Soon she would meet another Irken, and together- whether they liked it or not- they would begin their mission to take over the planet Earth.

Author's note:

Well this is my first IZ fanfic, so please review. I can take criticism, but don't take it too far. : ) I hope to get chapter two up soon. : ). I apologise if it is awful- but it's my first attempt. My little Piggy mascot will send you a little E-Mail to say thank you for reviewing if you do! D


	2. On First Glimpse

The Other Invader Chapter Two 

Author's Note: Thank you whoever reviewed last chapter. I've finally updated, and sorry I took so long; I've been working on another fanfic, but now I'm gonna stop rambling, and let you read on.

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own IZ, no matter how much I wanna. : (

On hearing the knock at the door, Zim lazily opened one eye. With a sighed he got up, wearing the contacts and wig, and walked over to the door. When he looked to see just who was out there, he sighed slightly when he noticed that it was another Irken; she was wearing the same kind of disguise as he was.

Zim slowly opened the door, barely smiling. He didn't want to have to share his mission.

Mynx looked at Zim, wondering if he would speak. After a moment or two she sighed. 'Well? Aren't you going to say _anything_?' She questioned.

Zim took a step back, allowing Mynx inside. Mynx rolled her eyes and walked in, a "parrot" following behind her.

Gir jumped up from where he had been sitting as soon as he saw Mynx and the "parrot", which was actually Nuk.

'Hi!' Gir cried cheerily. Mynx looked at Gir for a moment, slightly confused.

'Uhh…hi?' She said slowly, raising an eyebrow. She then turned to Zim. 'Okay Zim, I guess you know why I'm here…' She began.

'Yes, you're here to take my mission…' Zim said, sounding slightly exasperated.

'Not take it, assist you.' Mynx replied matter-of-factly. This was what most Irkens judged her on- what the saw from her on first glimpse. She was seen by almost every Irken as a serious, cold, unfeeling and downright nasty being, who existed only to be an Invader.

Zim was such an Irken. He guessed that she was serious about what she had to do, and said nothing more. He turned swiftly, saying a quick 'follow me' before heading down to his lab once more. Mynx cast another curious glance over to Gir, before going after Zim, looking over to Nuk, who was behind her. She guessed that Nuk, being the solitary SIR that he was, didn't want to be near Gir. She shrugged slightly and followed Zim.

As they ended up in the lab, Zim hurriedly explained how he went to the skool to gather information. Mynx listened, though somewhat absently. She remembered something the Tallest had said before she had left;

"Oh, and feel free to destroy Zim while you're at it…" 

She began to wonder what they had meant by that; well, she got the impression that they didn't care if he died, but she didn't know why. She guessed she'd find out sooner or later- but she also decided it was none of her business, and that she'd take care of the mission and forget it.

As she tried to concentrate on Zim, her mind wanted to drift elsewhere. She couldn't help but ponder on it. She sighed and shook her head angrily, trying to get the thoughts out of her head.

'What _are _you doing?' Zim questioned, raising an eyebrow.

'I…nevermind…'

Author's note: Yeah, I'm also sorry it's so short. I wanted to update before I did much more so you didn't think I'd abandoned you nn. Okay, so I'll update ASAP this time- happy fainficking!

((flames allowed))


	3. An Awkward Start

The Other Invader: Chapter 3- An Awkward Start 

Author's Note: Wheeeeeeeeeeee! I'm back! I told you I would update ASAP! Thanks to Cold-Heart-Angel23 for reviewing- your reviews are what keep me going on this!

Disclaimer: Me: No, I have not claimed to own Invader Zim bla bla bla…

Mynx: You told me you did!

Me: No I didn't!

Mynx: Yes you did! You also said you owned-

Me: SHUT UP!

Now, on with the fanfic!

-----

The next morning, Zim was up early. He still wasn't too happy about having to share his "mission", but he just couldn't defy his Tallest! He sighed, stifling a yawn as he waited for Mynx so they could head for the Skool.

Mynx slowly walked over to him, looking over to Gir. She still wasn't too sure of the insane little robot. Nuk still hadn't gone near him either. When she had asked Zim about him, he had merely brushed off the question, by telling her Gir was an "advanced" SIR.

Since their first meeting the day before it had been decided that Mynx should stay with Zim to reduce their risk of being caught. Mynx had agreed, not wanting to do anything that might put Zim into a bad mood.

'C'mon then Zim,' she said briefly, leaving the house. 'Or do we have to wait around all day.'

Zim looked slightly ticked off at this comment. 'Of course not! I'm the one who's been waiting for you!' He cried indignantly.

Mynx rolled her eyes. 'Geez Zim, you need to calm down.' She muttered walking towards the Skool.

Zim hesitantly followed. He still didn't like Mynx.

----

As they at last arrived, Zim and Mynx walked into the classroom. Mynx barely said anything as Ms. Bitters introduced her. She took her seat, which unfortunately was beside Dib.

Glaring at her, Dib saw right through her disguise. Mynx caught him looking at her.

'What's your problem?' she asked, fiddling with a pencil.

'You… You're…An alien!' He cried. Numerous sighs could be heard as Dib said this. Mynx glanced over to Zim, who just shook his head, indicating that he was no threat. She raised an eyebrow at Dib.

'Oh sure…' She muttered. 'And what're you? Kind of all jerks?' she questioned. She sighed and turned around, rolling the pencil between her hands.

'You! You're an alien like Zim!' Dib yelled, attracting more annoyed sighs from the other kids.

'Oh be quiet bird brain.' Mynx said angrily to Dib, flicking the pencil at his head, conveniently poking him in the eye.

'Hey!' Dib shouted, glaring at her, ignoring the laughter coming from the kids in the class- including Zim.

----

As they made their way home at the end of the day, Mynx decided to ask Zim something. She had learned quite a lot that day, like:

How annoying most of the skool kids were,

NEVER eat the mess the humans called "food" and

Don't get on Ms. Bitters' bad side ((That just didn't need explaining)).

But one thing was still bugging her.

'Zim, is that Dib kid always like that?'

'All the time.' He replied shortly. Then something hit him. He realised how much her personality had seemed to change since their first meeting the day before.

Mynx grinned slightly. 'Well, that was kind of an awkward start…' She said, almost laughing…almost.

Author's Note: Me: Aww…c'mon Mynx! It was an accident!

Mynx: No it wasn't! you threw that big book thing off me on purpose!

Me: Okay, first of all, it wasn't a "big book thing" It was my maths homework. And second of all, GET THAT MALLET OUT OF MY FACE!

(Ahem) Sorry about that. Well, how was it? Please review! I'm sorry that thechapters are so short! Flame me and Mynx'll use them to fuel Nuk- And believe me, a flame powered Nuk is like…uhhh…I dunno. But it's not good. O.o


	4. A New Kind of Friendship

The Other Invader: Chapter Four- A New Kind of Friendship

Author's Note: Yay! Chapter Four! Okay, there isn't a lot to say about this chapter except from the fact that it practically sucks. So, yeah. Happy reading- and thanks again to my reviewer!

Disclaimer: Am I the only one who gets tired of saying I don't own IZ?

* * *

The days passed by unusually slowly. Mynx and Zim barely spoke to eachother, except for when they had to discuss their plans. Mynx had learned to ignore Dib now, but soon got used to Zim arguing with him instead.

Over the past few days, she had quite grown to liking Gir, but hadn't been able to get Nuk to trust him just yet.

After yet another unsuccessful attempt, Mynx slumped on the couch beside Gir, who, as usual, was sitting watching TV. She sighed lightly and glanced around. Not a lot ever changed. She and Zim had had their daily argument ((Which was another time they would actually speak, if ever)) and Mynx had left Zim's labs to calm down.

'I don't understand Zim.' She said quietly, more to herself than to anyone else. Gir barely turned to look at her as she spoke. 'One minute he's okay, then the next he's snapping at you for no reason…' She trailed off, before looking around for something to do.

It then occurred to her how useless her disguise was. Dib had seen through it straight away. Jumping off the couch she headed back down to the labs, not paying any attention to Zim.

'What are you doing?' Zim questioned, watching her as she walked past him.

'I'm getting a better disguise. Incase you hadn't noticed, our current ones stink.' She said shortly in reply, walking away.

'No they don't!' He replied indignantly, though he realised she had gone.

Grinning slightly, Mynx shook her head. Zim never failed to give you a useless, cocky retort, no matter what you said to him.

Stopping by one of Zim's many computers, Mynx began to work on a good disguise. After deciding on using a hologram, she smirked; she couldn't wait to see the look on Zim's face!

After a few more hours had passed, Zim eventually came up from his labs. Mynx had tried unsuccessfully, to have a conversation earlier without causing an argument, and the arrogant Irken had remained down there for most of that day.

As he looked around, he couldn't see Mynx. Within a moment or two she emerged from the kitchen, a rather pleased looking Gir at her heels.

'I made muffins!' Gir yelled cheerily. Mynx rolled her eyes and let out a small sigh.

Zim couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Mynx; Gir had obviously encouraged her to join in with his "fun", and she was now covered in whatever ingredients Gir happened to throw into his "muffin mix".

'Oh yeah, Zim. Getting covered in Earth food is fun, isn't it?' She asked, sarcasm practically written all over her comment.

Zim smirked. 'Yup.' Her replied with equal sarcasm.

Mynx suddenly began to laugh- an odd sight in Zim's eyes. She hadn't laughed…ever, actually.

It suddenly became clear to Zim that Mynx wasn't the Irken she seemed to be. Mynx looked over to Zim, and realised that once you got to know him, he wasn't actually such a bad alien after all.

Friendship wasn't so hard to accomplish.

* * *

Author's note: This chapter was pretty much whatever randomness happened to pop into my head, I'm just preparing for better chapters later on. I know these once have all been short, I'm just trying not to give too much away. Please review! 


	5. The Horrible Truth

The Other Invader: Chapter 5- The Horrible Truth 

Author's note: Hopefully this is where the plot kinda picks up, if you get what I mean. Well, any ideas I've been getting are going to be put into action, starting with this one here…

Disclaimer: You know, I don't think I'm gonna bother with this any more. I don't own IZ.

Another Skool day. Mynx sighed and stood up. She had barely been on Earth for long, but she was tired of it already. The only good thing that had come of it was the fact that she and Zim were close to becoming friends. Something that had seemed impossible to them both.

Mynx walked to the door, suddenly remembering her new disguise. With a slight grin she activated the hologram. Her appearance now closely resembled a human girl with long, brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. She now wore a sort blue dress, which almost looked like her usual Irken attire. Pleased with how it had turned out, she patiently waited for Zim to show.

Within a matter of minutes, Zim appeared from his labs, wearing his usual disguise. He eyed Mynx's new disguise and didn't bother comment. For Mynx, the look on Zim's face was satisfaction enough.

'C'mon then.' She said shortly, opening the door to leave the house. Zim suddenly turned back and headed back down to his labs. Raising an eyebrow, Mynx followed quickly, wondering what was going on.

It had seemed that the Tallest were contacting them.

'What do they want?' Mynx questioned curiously, gazing up at the large screen now before them.

Zim glanced up at the screen as finally the Tallest, Red and Purple, were in view. Red had a smirk on his face, as did Purple. Mynx looked up at them both curiously, wondering what it was they were going to tell them.

'Zim…Uhh…' Red began, then turned to look at the "human" standing beside Zim.

'Mynx.' She said shortly.

'Yeah, whatever. Anyhow, we've decided that we don't want that planet anymore…' He was about to continue but Purple seemed more than eager to finish his sentence for him.

'In fact, we didn't want the planet at all!' He said with a grin.

'What?' Mynx and Zim chorused, equal looks of disbelief on their faces.

'You heard me. And Zim, you were never an Invader. We just sent you to Earth to get rid of you.' Purple continued, clearly enjoying this.

'Me? Zim? Not and invader?' Zim questioned, though he had always known at some point he was "different"…if you could even call it that.

'What are you getting at…?' Mynx asked, holding back her anger as well as she could.

'Well, since neither of you are invaders anymore,' Red stated. 'You won't be needing your SIRs, will you?' He grinned evilly and the transmission was cut, leaving Mynx and Zim to stare at the screen.

'Uhh…Zim?' Mynx turned to Zim, who had barely said anything, and was standing with a look or pure shock on his face. She waved a hand infront of his face, but he barely moved.

'But… My Tallest…Why would they…?' Zim stammered, doing his best not to stumble on words, but failing miserably.

Mynx stood for a moment, wondering what the Tallest had meant when they said they wouldn't be needing their SIRs. Then it hit her.

'Zim!' She cried, so suddenly that she succeeded in making him jump. 'I just thought of something!' She looked back to him, but he said nothing. Sighing heavily, Mynx darted upstairs, looking around.

Gir was lying on the couch, sleeping. 'Gir! Where's Nuk?' She questioned, but the little robot was still sleeping. Mynx made her way back into the labs, franticly searching for her own SIR.

Eventually she found him. He too was resting. Hurriedly she picked him up and ran back for Gir. She had a bad feeling she knew what was going on as she heard a loud noise coming from above them.

_If I'm right, the Tallest are gong to take our SIRs and destroy them! _Mynx thought, her mind racing.

As she went back for Gir, there was a loud crashing noise as a few Irken guards got into the house. One grabbed Gir from the couch. In all the commotion, Nuk had woken. Though he never went near Gir, he knew his master was quite fond of the robot, so he darted forward to try and help.

Mynx lunged forward, and, letting her anger get the better of her, she punched one guard. By now Nuk was desperately trying to help Gir and not get caught, but two guards now grabbed him and headed out of the house with them.

Angrily Mynx followed. 'Get back here!' She yelled, frustration taking over. She was too late. The guards were now gone, and so were Nuk and Gir.

Zim had heard all the noise and came up to find out what was going on. He noticed Mynx by the door and walked over to her. 'What happened?' He questioned, glancing around.

'Zim!' Mynx whirled around as she saw him, and ran over to him. 'The Tallest have taken Gir and Nuk, and I think they're going to destroy them!' She cried, running past him. She collapsed onto the sofa, letting her sadness show.

'Mynx…?' Zim walked over to her. He'd never seen her so angry since he's first met her. As he got closer he noticed that Mynx was doing something she had never done before- she was crying.

Mynx looked up at Zim, clearly upset.

'Zim…what are we going to do?'

Author's note: Okay, I had a much longer chapter but my computer deleted it, so, yeah, sorry about that nn;; Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it- please review!


	6. Worse to Come

-1The Other Invader- Chapter Six: Worse to Come

Author's Note: Wahey! I'm updating! Again, I am so incredibly sorry! I didn't mean to take so long!

Anyways, without further ado, here's TOI, Chapter 6!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own IZ. sigh

-----

Zim looked around, realising just now that Gir was gone. He stood up and turned around, not saying anything. Within a matter of seconds he had disappeared. As he ran towards his Voot Runners, thoughts were running his mind. Questions he didn't have the answers to:

_But why would my Tallest do this? What have I done to them?_

Obviously he couldn't remember operation Impending Doom I.

With a sigh he eventually reached the Voot Runner he wasted no time getting into it, taking off almost as soon as he was in. Only when he was in the air did he realise though; he'd forgotten Mynx.

-----

Mynx watched Zim go, and was just in time to see the Voot Runner taking off into the distance through the window of the house.

_What the…?_ She walked to the door, double checking. She was right. He had gone. And without her.

'Now what…?' She mumbled, gazing around. Now that Zim had gone, she was on her own, and she didn't see using her won Voot Runner as an option, seeing as Gir's "jus' lookin'" had badly damaged it. It would take a while to repair it manually, and even though Zim had his computers working on repairing it, it was still taking a while.

_What am I going to do?_ She asked herself silently, trying to think of a way of helping Zim out.

And as if things couldn't get any worse back on Earth, Dib saw Mynx- and out of her disguise.

'Oh no.'

-----

As easy as it might seem to find some spaceships which had only taken off, Zim was having a spot of difficulty. Searching around the vast amount of space for his leaders wasn't going to well.

He gazed mindlessly ahead of him, watching as a group of smaller ships flew past. Double taking, he realised where it was they were headed as a familiar ship loomed closer and closer. The Massive.

Bracing himself for whatever would happen next, he moved closer to The Tallest's ship.

Trying to find an easier way of getting onboard without being spotted he gazed around, trying his best to stay hidden. But that wasn't one of his strong points either. Somehow he found himself standing in front of the Tallest, without quite knowing what had happened.

'Ah, Zim!' Cried Purple, obviously looking pleased he'd shown up. Which, with the way the Tallest felt about him, meant that he was in trouble.

'But…hang on…' Red interrupted, turning to Purple. 'I thought there was another one? Where is she?' He questioned, obviously confused.

'I know!' Purple cried. 'Maybe there was only Zim!'

'No, there wasn't!' Yelled Red, becoming frustrated.

Sensing an opportunity to make a break for it, Zim turned on his heels and ran as fast as he could to get away from his bickering leaders.

Still annoyed that the Tallest had done this, he continued his search for Gir and Nuk, trying to fathom how he had managed to forget Mynx.

Deploying his spider legs so as not to make too much noise, he crept past as many guards as he could, entering and exiting countless rooms in his search for the kidnapped robots.

Sighing, he entered what he told himself was the last room, assuming the Tallest had them. He looked around the room, which was almost pitch black, before seeing a cage-like object towards the back of the room, almost like prison cell he had seen on TV on Earth. Gir's fault he knew, he told himself.

As he got closer, he approached a pair of small, lifeless objects- SIRs, to be precise. Nuk and Gir. At long last.

As proud with himself as he was, his happiness was short-lived, as the voices of Red and Purple neared him he tried to find a halfway decent hiding place.

Apparently behind a mop bucket wasn't even half-way decent.

'So you thought you'd run away, did you Zim?' Red questioned, glaring at the small Irken before him.

'Like that'd work.' Purple snorted.

'Well, technically, my Tallest, it did.' Zim retorted. Somehow the Tallest didn't find him funny.

Without bothering to talk to him, they threw him into the cell behind him, walking out of the room, laughing about something to do with donuts.

Zim sighed. So, why _did _he forger Mynx?

-----

'I knew it!' Dib yelled. 'You _are_ an alien!'

'Oh boy.'

Mynx was having a little trouble of her own back on Earth. Activating her disguise as quickly as she could, (although she knew that wasn't going to do her any good now) she made a break for the labs, Dib hot on her tail.

'Leave me alone, big head!' The Irken shouted, using her spider legs to cover more of a distance than the human boy could.

Heading for the repair bay, she found the computers which were trying to fix her Voot.

Banging her fist on the keypads, and managed to turn the computers into some kind of override mode, which somehow made the machine act pretty quickly, repairing her Voot in much less time. Doing a few little repairs herself, she took off, completely forgetting she had left Dib in the labs- alone.

'Finally.' She muttered as she found herself in space, headed straight for the Massive. All those years training to be an invader were finally paying off for her.

-----

Zim stood in the cell, looking at the two dead-looking robots lying in front of him. The Tallest had deactivated them. Sitting alone for a couple of hours in almost total darkness had given Zim some time to think. (Plus, it had given him some time to ponder why that mop bucket was in an otherwise empty room in the first place.)

After some time, he had finally come to his own little conclusion as to why the Tallest had merely deactivated the SIRs instead of destroying them.

_It wasn't Gir and Nuk they wanted…It was us. _

In other words, it was all a trap the Tallest had set up to capture them and most likely, destroy them somehow. He shuddered at the thought. This wasn't good.

But still, as least Mynx would be here soon…wouldn't she?

-----

Although Mynx had found the Massive and gotten aboard it without being seen, she knew there was still going to be guards everywhere. Sighing heavily she continued walking, checking every way she turned for guards…or Zim.

One hallway she walked down was very dimly lit, and so were the rooms she walked into. This wasn't easy.

An hour passed and still no sign of anyone. Which was good in a sense, because she hadn't ran into the Tallest yet either. Room after room contained nothing. What were the point in these rooms anyway? Something right now she couldn't quite suss.

Towards the end of the corridor she passed the smallest room yet. Inside she could barely see, but she could only pick out what looked like a small cell. She walked towards it, her eyes gradually adjusting to the darkness of the room.

As she got close enough to see it, she saw something she never thought she was going to see- Zim, Gir, and Nuk.

Zim gazed ahead, and when he saw Mynx, his usual cocky self returned.

'Took you long enough.' He smirked.

'Would've been faster if _someone_ didn't let their robot destroy my Voot.' Mynx replied, nodding in the direction of Gir. Deploying a laser from her Pak, she cut through the bars of the cell, allowing Zim to escape with Gir and Nuk in his arms.

Grabbing Nuk from him, she ran towards the open door. Not needing to be told, Zim followed her, wondering where his Voot was.

Before they could get much further, a pair of Irken guards entered the room, stopping the pair in their tracks.

'Okay, so now what do we do?' Mynx sighed, turning to face Zim, who was still by the cell.

'Uh…improvise?' Zim asked, picking up one of the bars which Mynx had cut from the cell.

Mynx glances around, grabbing the closest thing to her; that damn mop.

'Ready?'

'Ready.'

-----

Author's note: Oh my gawsh. This is my longest Chapter yet! dies It took me forever. Then my sis deleted it- almost.

Also, incase you were wondering, that mop bears no importance in the story. I just thought it's be funny to put in .

Anyhow, happy reading and sorry again!

Please R&R!

And to all new readers ((if there are any XP)) Thanks for reading!


	7. Escape

The Other Invader- Chapter 7: Escape

Author's Note: Hehe. I still feel bad so I'm updating as fast as I can. Not that anyone's reading at the moment. sniffle

Mynx: Get over it.

Me: Okay...

Anywho, I'm really enjoying this. I'm even having thoughts abut some pairings to throw in. So...any suggestions? I have various plots for this, so it could go in lots of different directions right now. So sit tight and be prepared for whatever madness I can think of!

Disclaimer: No. I. Do. Not. Own. Invader. Zim.

------

You'd think that there would be something better to use than a mop. Mynx thought with a sigh as she looked to the two advancing guards. They couldn't fail here. They'd come to far to just get beaten now. But really, they didn't stand a chance. One had a broken metal bar and the other had...a mop.

'Nice choice.' Zim muttered, looking around, still clueless as to what was going on.

'Improvisation isn't all too easy in empty room, you idiot.' Mynx hissed in return, sighing heavily. She spun round and dropped the mop, picking up the second bar from the floor. 'Happy?' She questioned.

Their bickering had cost them some valuable time. The guards were now closer to them and ready to knock them both out, by the looks of things. Mynx turned on her heel and hit first one, while Zim copied. This wasn't going to be easy. The guards were tained to fight intruders, which was what they were, techinically.

Not knowing what they were up against, Zim nd Mynx did all they could with their broken metal bars, but it took a while.

Surprised that they were actually putting up a fight, the guards assumed it would be over soon enough. They hadn't counted on the pair of them being as strong as they were. As Zim his one of them across the head, Mynx took down the other. Dropping the bar, Mynx picked up Nuk.

Zim sighed and looked around, quite surprised with himself. They had to get out of there as soon as they could- otherwise they would be in even worse trouble. Picking up Gir he turned to Mynx. 'Any ideas to get out of here?' He questioned.

'Well, we could go back the same way as we came- in our Voots.' She said sarcastically as Zim raised an invisible eyebrow.

'Well, I hope you know where yours is, because I don't.' He said, heading for the door.

Shrugging, Mynx followed him out, trying to work out what the Tallest had against them. She couldn't think of anything she had done to deserve this, but she had a feeling that the way they had spoken about Zim, he had done something to upset them- and quite possibly all of Irk. Not bothering to ask about it there and then, she hastily followed the other Irken, who was already half way up the corridor.

'Um...Zim?' She called out, catching up to him. 'Yes?' Zim replied, turning to face her.

'Where are you going?'

'To your Voot.'

'No you're not.'

'Yes I am.'

'No, you're not.'

'How not?'

'Because you're going in the wrong direction.'

-----

After almost twenty minutes of bickering, Zim and Mynx managed to reach Mynx's Voot unseen...a mircale, you could call it. Walking towards it, she noticed Zimhad the same cocky smirk on him as usual.

Well, I'm glad one of us finds this funny...

She sighed and stopped as they reached it. After another argument, it was decided that Zim would take them home; mainly because Mynx wouldn't be able to stand his complaining if she hadn't let him.

Leaving the Massive, Mynx took a look at the two SIRs by her side. Picking up Nuk's lifeless body, she sighed. What was going on? Without Nuk and Gir, it was awfully quiet. Most of the time Gir would be doing his best to get Nuk to join in one of his "games" or to get him to watch the Scary Monkey Show with him. Which would usually end in Nuk almost killing the robot. Mynx smiled slightly at the thought.

After a few minutes of complete silence, Zim finally spoke up. 'What's going on? Why are the Tallest doing this? It must be a mistake.' He said indignantly, not really wanting to face facts. He knew what was going on, but he couldn't face it. He couldn't stand the fact that his whole mission had been a lie. And that the Tallest hated him. That they didn't even like him. He sighed again.

'Zim, how ignorant are you?' Mynx questioned, almost exploding. 'The Tallest hate us. They hate you. They hate me. I don't know why, but they do, okay? And there's nothing we can do!' She sighed and gazed ahead, knowing she had been harsh, but sometimes Zim confused her. A lot.

When a familiar planet came into view, Zim couldn't help but feel grateful to be seeing Earth again. He never wanted to see the Tallest again. Not after this.

On landing the Voot, Zim headed straight for his labs. Mynx carried both Gir and Nuk as she walked behind them.

What they saw horrified them both.

-----

'That horriible Dib-worm!' Zim muttered for the billionth time, trying to fix his computers.

'Yes Zim, we get it.'

'How could that horrible human filth do this to Zim?' He questioned aloud, looking around at the mess infront of them.

Mynx sighed. Again.

'I must've told you about ten times, Zim. He followed me down here, and I was in such a hurry to get out of here, I forgot about him. So he was left here. And he destroyed your labs. Happy?'

'No! He's ruined everything! He's ruined my-'

He couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't have a mission any more. He had never had a mission.

Mynx remained silent. She had been sent here because they had nowhere else to send her. But why did they hate her? She had no idea. But she wanted to know.

The pair of them continued with what they were doing in silence- Zim repairing his labs, and Mynx using whatever was left of the labs to repair Gir and Nuk. Even when they were deactivated, it still took a while to fix them.

Many hours passed, and Zim soon had his compters back up and running. Now all that was left to d was find Dib- who, chances were, had pictures of everything before he had destroyed it. And there would be no way they could stay on Earth if anyone found out about them. And they couldll,n't go back to Irk if the Tallest were still out to get them.

'Finally!' Came Mynx's triumphant Cry as Gir jumped up, blinking rapidly, obviously wondering he wasn't still sleeping on the couch upstairs. With a shrill cry he ran out of the labs.

'Noooo! Scary Monkeeeeeey!'

Mynx shook her head and set to work reparing Nuk. Zim turned to Mynx. 'Couldn't you just have left Gir?' He questioned, a small smirk on his face.

Mynx smiled slightly to herself. No matter how hard Zim always tried, he could never hide that fact that somewhere there was a part of him that actually liked the little robot. She smiled again and turned back to the SIR, now knowing exactly how to repair him, and did it within a space of twenty minutes. As she set Nuk down, the robot gazed around, confused, wondering how he's gotten there. Smiling to herself, she turned to Zim.

'So, what now?' She asked.

'We find the Dib-worm.' Zim replied.

-----

Author's note: Okay, so a whole lot shorter than usual, I'm guessing. Sorry about that. Well, did you like it? Please review! 


	8. Search for the Dib Worm

-1The Other Invader-Chapter 8: Search for the Dib-Worm

Author's Note: Well, seeing as no-one's reviewing, I really should give the updating a rest. But, I'm having too much fun to stop now! Heh, I hope whoever's reading is enjoying this. I know it's not getting many reviews, bu I hope there's someone out there reading it and not reviewing...Heh.

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. It belongs to the Jhonen Vasquez dude.

-----

'So, where exactly are we supposed to be looking?' Mynx questioned, gazing around the seemingly empty streets. Zim had managed to find his "disguise" in his labs, and Mynx had managed to activate her hologram. Not the search for Dib was on.

'We're going to look in the Dib-worms home.' Zim replied shortly.

Mynx shrugged and followed the Irken, who apparantly knew where he was going. Thankfully.

As they stopped by what Mynx assumed was Dib's house, she glanced through a window, to see a girl. Gaz.

Without stopping to so much as knock, Zim broke the door down. Mynx sighed.

'You really had to do that, didn't you Zim.' She said.

Gaz turned around and stood up. 'Zim?' She questioned. 'What do you want?' She asked, a scowl on her face.

'Where is your brother?' Zim asked her through clenched teeth.

Watching them both, it seemed the two were ready to tear each other apart. Mynx didn't bother say anything. It seemed Zim had that covered anyway.

'He's not here.' Gaz snapped.

'Where is he?'

'I don't know.'

'Fine.'

Zim turned swiftly and headed out of the house. He did so at exactly the right time, as it looked as though Gaz would have punched him there and then had he not moved.

They walked on in silently, Mynx having no idea where they were headed.

Walking further into the city, Mynx began to wonder where the heck Zim was taking her.

'Zim...do you have any idea where we're actually going?' She questioned.

'Of course I do!' Zim snapped back, though really, he was clueless.

'Where would he go? I mean, if he does have pictures of your labs-'

'He will!'

'-Yes, anyway, where will he be?'

'He's probably gone to that Swollen Meatball Network place.'

'The what?'

'Nevermind. We just have to find him.'

Sighing, Mynx continued walking, wondering what Zim was talking about. But, for once, she actually thought he was right about something.

As the rounded a corner, a familiar big-headed kid came into view.

'Dib!' Zim yelled, running towards him.

As the boy ran towards a tall building, the two Irkens followed, not letting him out of their site.

Dib ran into the building, wondering what to do. They had caught him, and he needed to find somewhere to hide. But there was two of them and one of him, which made it even more difficult to find somewhere. They were advancing on him fast, and he found the only way of staying away from them was to climb the seemingly endless flights of stairs.

'Okay, so I'm assuming he maybe does have something to hide from us.' Mynx guessed, running as fast as she could to keep up with Zim, who wasn't going to let Dib get away. Not that easily.

Climbing more and more sets of stairs, Dib was beginning to get tired. He stopped at the top of the building, meeting a dead end. Looking around frantically he found one more door- leading the rooftop.

Zim followed quickly, not letting the human get out of hid view. Mynx stopped when they were all on the rooftop, and the pair of them only a few inches away from Dib. She took a couple of steps back as Zim activated his spider-legs, advancing quickly on Dib, who obviously wasn't going to find somewhere else to go from here.

'Okay Zim...I get it...you want payback for me destroying your labs...right?' He questioned, backing away slowly.

'And anything else you have from my labs.'Zim answered angrily, towering over him.

Mynx stood behind Dib to prevent him running away, but it appeared that Zim would be able to take care of this...for once.

Not saying anything, Dib turned suddenly, pushing Mynx out of the way.

He didn't realise how close to the edge of the building they were, and knocked Mynx over the edge.

Mynx knew what she should do-activate her spider legs and grab onto something-, but her body wouldn't respond to her. She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at the fate that most surely awaited her.

As she braced herself to fall to the ground she felt someone grasp her wrist. Looking up she saw Zim; he had grabbed something with his spiderlegs and grabbed her before she fell.

It seemed to last and age as he dragged her back up. She breathed out a sigh of relief and looked to Zim. 'Thanks.' She said slowly. Looking around, she noticed Dib had obviously taken this as a chance to escape, and had run off again.

Zim, however, merely brushed off the comment. 'Yeah, sure, whatever. Now we have to find that Dib-worm again.' He didn't seem to care much at all that he had just saved Mynx's life. All he cared about was getting the photos off Dib.

'What makes you so sure he even has anything like pictures of your labs?' Mynx asked him curiously.

'Because he wouldn't have run away from us otherwise!' Zim argued, running back towards the stairs.

Mynx shrugged and followed him, ready to search again for Dib. As they ran out of the building, Dib seemed to have vanished. Looking around, Mynx sighed. 'He's probably long gone by now Zim.' She told him, looking around again, double checking. 'Besides, we can get him tomorrow if we need to.' She said to him.

'But what are we going to do if that horrible filth has anything from my labs! What if he has pictures? We can't let him get away!' Zim cried, looking about ready to explode.

'Believe me Zim, he knows that you'll kill him if he does it. He'll probably wait for a better chance and use them to blackmail you or something, knowing that horrible Dib-Human.' Mynx sighed and turned around, heading back to Zim's base. She just wanted to get back. She didn't think she could handle much more excitement. She'd had enough for one day.

Zim grudgingly followed, muttering under his breath about "that horrible Dib-Worm", but he went home all the same, knowing that Mynx did have a point. He'd kill Dib some other day.

-----

Appearing again from within his labs Zim saw Mynx sitting on the couch with a rather happy looking Gir. After they had returned home Zim had gone straight to his labs to sulk and make sure Dib hadn't broken anything too important.

Meanwhile, Mynx had remained upstairs with Gir and Nuk, and had discovered a wound on her shoulder from her fall. As she had tried to bandage it up, Gir had seen it was time for him to "help". Now Mynx was almost covered in bandages, and it seemed she was only just getting the last of them off now.

Zim smirked as he looked at her. Mynx put an indignant scowl on her face as she folded her arms.

'Could you please stop laughing every time your robot tries to "help" me?' She said mockingly.

Though for some reason, she began laughing herself. Along with Zim.

Soon enough, Gir joined in, and all three of them were laughing about absolutely nothing ((not much of a change for Gir)), despite everything that had happened. All of the chaos, the nightmare and the worries they had. Everything seemed to disappear for a few fleeting minutes as their problems dissolved in their laughter.

Something both Zim and Mynx never thought Irkens were actually capable of.

-----

The next day as Zim and Mynx walked into the Skool, they set about finding Dib straight away. They couldn't waste any more time sitting around and doing nothing. As Zim gazed around, he spotted the big-headed kid sneaking across the Skool grounds and hurrying into the building, hoping the two disguised Irkens hadn't noticed him.

Casting a glance over to Mynx, she nodded, and the pair of them began the chase once more.

Having a bad feeling about what was going on, Mynx kept running, feeling something was wrong. Zim, on the other hand, didn't give anything a second thought, thinking he was right about everything and didn't even see what was going on. Worse times were yet to come, and neither of them actually saw it coming. Though Mynx felt like something was up, she hadn't paid attention to it.

Running down the hallways the pair of them ignored all the stares the were getting from curious Skool kids as they hurried past.

Zim was a long distance ahead of Mynx, not letting anything stop him getting to Dib. After a while Mynx managed to catch up, trying to catch her breath.

'Zim...I don't think- Aaah!'

Everything went black as Mynx found herself being knocked out. As her eyes closed she gazed around for a fleeting moment, and couldn't see Zim anywhere. Where had he gone all of a sudden?

That horrible human filth...

The last thought which crossed Mynx's mind as she blacked out, with Zim nowhere in sight.

-----

Okay, so I KNOW this one is probably shorter, but I wanted to keep this a little short. There's a hell of a load of trouble for Zim and Mynx, bless 'em. XD

A couple of notes on this chapter:

The "Swollen Meatbal Network" Is what Zim would have called the Swollen Eyeball Network in an unmade episode of Zim.

Poor Gaz and Dib had to fork out a fortune to repair the front door without Membrane finding out. But ah well. Its better than that draft that was coming though XD

Well, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
